Robert Boucher
| birth_place = Ottawa, ON, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | career_start = 1923 | career_end = 1929 }} Robert James "Bobby" Boucher (February 14, 1904 in Ottawa, Ontario – June 10, 1931) was a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who played one season in the National Hockey League (NHL) for the Montreal Canadiens. He won a Stanley Cup in 1924 with Montreal. He was one of four brothers who played in the NHL. Personal life Bobby was one of six sons born to Tom Boucher and Annie Carroll. His paternal grandfather, Antoine Boucher was French while his other grand-parents were Irish in descent. His brothers Billy, Frank and Georges would also become professional ice hockey players. There were two other brothers, Carroll and Joseph, and two sisters, Irene and Lily. Their father played rugby football, winning the Canadian championship in 1894, 1896, 1897 and 1901. Bobby had a daughter with his wife Kay Wilson. Kay was a successful speed skater, who won civic titles in Hamilton and Ottawa. Bobby died at 27 years of age on June 10, 1931 of tuberculosis. Bobby's funeral was held at his brother Carrol's in Ottawa followed by a service at St-Theresa's church and was attended by many members of the sporting circle of the Nations's Capital including all of his famous hockey playing siblings. He was later intered at Notre Dame cemetery along side his parents. Playing career Boucher played junior hockey with the New Edinburghs, Ottawa Muchmore and Creighton Public School. During this time he was no stranger to professional hockey, as he was also a mascot for the Ottawa Senators until 1921. Although no details of what that entailed are available, he was likely a stick-boy. He then spent the next three seasons with the Iroquois Falls "Baby" Eskimos before returning to Ottawa to play for the Ottawa Gunners for a portion of the 1923-24 season. On January 24, 1924, Bobby was signed as a free agent by the Montreal Canadiens. He played 12 regular season games along side his brother Billy, as well as three of the four Stanley Cup playoff games. Despite having shared in the success in Montreal, he was traded to the Vancouver Maroons of the WCHL on the very day the Canadiens were celebrating their Stanley Cup win. Team owner Leo Dandurand felt Bobby was "too small", and traded him for Charlie Cotch. This may well have been one of the shortest stints in the NHL on a Stanley Cup winning team for a player. He then bounced between 5 teams in the next 4 seasons in the WHL, Can-Pro and the Can-Am hockey leagues, and had his best season with the London Panthers in 1926-27, marking 8 goals and 2 assists and a career high 39 penalty minutes. His last season was with Sprague Cleghorn's Newark Bulldogs, with which he played only 5 games, presumably because his tuberculosis began to hinder his performance. After Boucher retired from hockey, he became a referee in the Upper Ottawa Valley League. External links * Category:Born in 1904 Category:Dead in 1931 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Vancouver Maroons players Category:Edmonton Eskimos players Category:London Panthers players Category:Toronto Ravinas players Category:Quebec Castors players Category:Newark Bulldogs players Category:Retired in 1929